Dear Dumb Journal Thing I Have To Write In
by Wrath Neko Hime
Summary: Dear Thing, just the FYI, I hate you and this entire ‘writing in a journal’ thing, but my mom said if I ever want my wallet and car keys back I have to learn to control my temper via, writing in a journal. So that’s why I’m writing in you. –Riku
1. Chapter 1, The Journal

_A compromise is an agreement whereby both parties get what neither of them wanted _

**Dear Dumb Journal Thing I Have To Write In**

**_Summary: Dear Thing, just the FYI, I hate you and this entire 'writing in a journal' thing, but my mom said if I ever want my wallet and car keys back I have to learn to control my temper via, writing in a journal. So that's why I'm writing in you. –Riku _**

**Chapter 1, The Journal **

Mom slammed the book on the table; right in front of me and my nice bowl of cereal (did I mention that it was a nice bowl of cereal?).

"I am so SICK of you and your temper! I keep getting all these calls from Mrs. Ito that you beat the crap out of her son while you guys spar!"

"Hey, Sora has absolutely no problem with it; he lands a few good hits here and there."

"You BROKE his ARM!"

I shrugged, "He fractured my skull."

"It's amazing you two are still FRIENDS!"

I tilted my head to the side, "Don't all friends beat the shit out of each other on a daily basis?"

"Don't get cocky yet, your father and I…"

"Oh, so now you guys are on speaking terms?"

"THAT'S IT!" She grabbed my keys and wallet (that I foolishly left on the table next to me) and held them up.

"10 entries in this journal, and then you can have these back!"

"What? What journal?"

She pointed. "THAT journal, okay, I researched online, in books, and in magazines for something I can use to help you with your temper…"

"And knowing you if you read it in a magazine it has to be true."

"15 entries now, anyway, it's either this or 6 months of counseling, or this, those were the two best choices, now take you pick!"

"Why don't I just continue beating up Sora whenever I get too mad at something, oh yeah, his mom hates that. I wonder how well KAIRI can fight…?"

"20 ENTRIES OR A YEAR OF COUNCELING!"

"Fine! I'll do the stupid journal thing!"

My mom nodded and left the room.

I picked up the 'thing' and examined it.

It was about the size of Kairi's dairy (which I promise you I didn't read too much of), except this had a black, leather cover and thick, creamy pages with bold black lines for me to write on. On the top right corner of every page there was a sketch of an eclipse.

I shrugged; at least Mom didn't get me a really gay diary-like thing.

"Listen here, I'm calling you 'thing', and seeing as I want to live through my 17th year of life without being made fun of you are staying in my room, understand?"

I imagined the little thing quivering with fear at my glare. I put it back down with a sigh, and then picked up my spoon.

I looked down and cussed; now my wonderfully nice bowl of cereal is all soggy.

WHY ME?

_Entry Numero Uno: _

_Okay, Thing, First things first, I am NOT going to act like Kai, so there will be NO 'Dear Dairy' shit, okay? _

After I had brushed my teeth and hair (not with the same thing), got dress and put on deodorant and cologne I headed over to the islet to hang out with Kairi and Sora.

"Riku! Hey hurry up! There's somebody you HAVE to meet!"

I tied up my boat and hopped onto the dock. Sora, Kairi, and…whoa.

Totally hot chick.

"This is my cousin, Cho! She just moved here, and she lives with us at the house!"

_She was REALLY pretty. _

_Her hair was black and pulled back, she had ice-blue eyes that were really quite warm, and she supposedly likes to draw and sing. She drew a sketch of me and Sora fighting, but she wouldn't let me see it. The only problem with her is she won't speak up, she just remains silent until somebody talks to her, or unless it's Kairi. _

Sora sat down next to me and groaned, "Dammit, my arm just healed too!"

I laughed, then my stomach grumbled, "Dang, I'm hungry, I could really go for some ice cream! How about you Sora, Kai, Cho?"

Cho nodded, then caught herself and looked downward, Kairi nodded, and Sora stopped his whining.

Sora then jumped up and threw his chest forward all self-importantly, "We're the gentlemen, so we'll buy the ice cream for the ladies." He playfully bowed to Kairi and held out his hand, "I'll buy for this wonderful lady, you treat Cho."

Kairi took his hand with a giggle, "You should leave the lady-killing to Riku, he's better at it."

I watched them walk off, then turned to Cho and held out my hand. "Shall we?"

_She actually took my hand; I still can't believe it myself… _

We walked down to the local (yet awesome) ice cream parlor. Sora got sea-salt ice cream, Kairi got banana, and I got chocolate (yum).

I looked down at Cho, "Well, order then already."

She shook her head, "That's okay, I'll pass."

"No, you're not. Hey Kai!"

"Yeah?"

"What's Cho's favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Strawberry, and get her a large, she won't be able to resist."

"One large strawberry then, and if she saws anything about not getting one, please ignore her." I told the teenager behind the counter. He nodded and got to work.

"Oh, I should at least pay for my own." I shook my head.

"Not listening, na-na-na!" I sang, giving my ice cream a taste, I love chocolate so much.

"Riku, seriously, I can't just freeload like this!"

"Your lips are moving but all I hear is blah-blah-blah!" I chorused.

"Hey buddy, toppings and cone, what kind?"

I looked to Kairi again.

"Gummi bears and a waffle cone."

I looked back at Cho, "You look like you're about to explode." I commented.

She looked down, "Well, I really don't think…"

"Here you go!"

I took the ice cream, paid for it with the money I was smart enough not to put in my wallet, and then offered it to her. She shook her head, I gave her 'puppy-dog eyes', or so Kairi calls it.

"Please?"

"I couldn't…"

"Pretty please?"

"I don't think…"

"With Gummi Bears on top?"

"I'll pay you back, 'kay?" She mumbled as she gave in and took the ice cream.

We headed outside, Sora and Kairi cracking jokes and laughing every once in a while.

_It's actually pretty nice to be home, as much as I hate to admit it. _

_"_Hey Riku, word of warning..." Kairi walked up to me, "Cho is seductive, so if you like her, and she likes you too, but you intimidate her, she'll knock you down a little. Not in public, but I was told it's horrendous, just so you know."

I watched as she walked off, then I turned around and went home to begin the first entry and try and steal my wallet back.

_I guess besides the parts when my wallet and keys taken away from me and I was given you, this day turned out pretty fine. _

_But I seriously can't imagine Cho seductive, I just can't see it. _

_Kai's probably trying to screw with me. _

_Oh well. _

_-Riku _

_(Who still hates you) _

_---_

**_I like this one a lot; it's pretty fun to write! Hope you don't hate it to the extreme! _**

**_By the way, this is going to be a pretty short story, okay?_**


	2. Chapter 2, Being Non Violent Sucks

_There are two kinds of popular, the kind where you have lots of friends, and the kind where people just want to be near you. _

**Chapter 2, Being Non-Violent Sucks **

_Entry Numero Dos _

_Well, at least Mom's still letting me go to sleepovers! _

"Morning Riku."

"Morning _Master_." I hissed.

"Fine, I guess I won't let you sleepover at Kairi's house, Mrs. Ito called and said Sora can't go unless you do, but I guess they can postpone…"

"Did I say something completely rude and out of character? I'm sorry; it's my lack of sugar, about that sleepover?"

"Well…."

I quickly did puppy-dog eyes, come on Mom! Resistance is futile!

"Okay, but that means you can't leave the house until your chores are all done."

"Fine, but I want my wallet back; I need it for a date!"

"Nope, nice try, and get rid of that look, you're going to make me cry, that or wonder what your sexuality is."

"Oh, nice way to put it." I mumbled, getting back to my French-toast (I gave up on cereal after yesterday's unfortunate event).

'Mrow!'

Oh god, please smite me.

'MEOW!'

Now would be nice.

"GODDAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID FREAK!"

"RIKU! ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"

"No! It's that stupid cat!"

She ran into the room and saw me screaming blue murder and attempting to kick that other thing off my leg, I think I have an artery on my leg, cause the moment the cat stabbed me I started gushing blood.

"Oh no! Don't hurt Fluffy! Stop that you're getting blood on the carpet!"

I sighed, yep, that's my mom, she cares more about her carpet and her evil demented reincarnation of Satan (named Fluffy) than me.

I'm her son for goodness sake!

_So after patching my leg up (I swear one of these days I'm calling child services) and doing my chores I headed to the islet… _

"Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins" 

"Envy and its evil twin  
It crepy in bed with slander  
Idiots they gave advice  
But sloth it gave no answer  
Anger kills the human soul  
With butter tales of lust  
While pavlov's Dogs keep chewin'  
On the legs they never trust"

I watched Sora, Kairi, and Cho wild dance to Flogging Molly's 'Seven Deadly Sins' (Cho was singing in an imitation of a pirate).

Cho was spinning so much she didn't notice me standing there…

"We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the…oomph!"

She smacked into me with enough force to knock us both over the side of the dock and into the water below.

As we fell she cuddled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her and crashed through the water back first, Cho (of course) was unhurt.

Once under the water Cho started struggling, I kept a tight grip on her and kicked my feet fiercely. Then I slipped my hands onto her hips and launched her with all my might, then propelled myself to the surface.

Kairi and Sora pulled Cho up on the dock as I climbed (withOUT help from the others might I add) up next to them.

I thumped Cho's back as she coughed.

"Dude, you suck at swimming." I joked, but Kairi got this funny look on her face and glared at Cho, who looked up and blinked innocently.

"Come on Cho, let's go and set up for the sleepover, 'kay?" Kairi grabbed Cho's arm and jumped into their boat. Kairi paddled off in a hurry.

"Awkward. Anyway, are you going Riku? Cause my mom was all like 'you can't go unless Riku's there, he'll keep you two from misbehaving"

"I don't know, when you put your mind to something I usually can't stop you…"

"What are you implying?"

I shook my head, "I'm going to be blunt with you, no stealing of virginity while I'm there, alright?"

"THAT'S GROSS YOU PERV!"

I ran like shit as Sora chased me with his keyblade drawn.

"Geez, someone's permanently PMSing."

_After an hour of fighting off the insane Sora (VICTORY IS MINE) and beating sense back into him we headed back to the main island to get him medical help and prepare for the party (what the hell were we celebrating anyway again? I still need to ask Kai) _

"Sora, stay still, 'kay mon?" I smirked as Sora twitched against Tidus' hold while I rummaged through my stuff, looking for a potion.

"Hey Riku mon, is that a diary?"

I froze, oh shit.

"No, my mom gave me that stupid journal and told me I wasn't ever going to get my wallet and keys back unless I learned 'self-control', lame huh?"

"Dude, mere words cannot express how much I love your mom." I glared at Tidus

"Tank GOD! Does this mean dat you're goin' to stop beating up Sora mon?"

"Wakka, it's pronounced 'thank', and no, Riku is never going to learn any form of self control, EVER. Hey, let's read the diary!"

None of them happened to notice my eye twitching, but after the 'let's read his diary' comment I stopped, strode up to Sora, and gave him a good smack on the head.

"Shut up while I'm trying to find your potion! And for the last time leave the journal thing alone!"

Tidus blinked, Sora gaped and Wakka laughed, "Why so defensive mon? But fine, how 'bout dat girl staying with Kairi, she's fine, ain't she?"

"Who Cho? Yeah, to bad she doesn't talk to us, I wonder what her problem is."

"She's a good singer, it was fun 'cause we were dancing to this one song, until she slammed into Riku and knocked them both off he dock. You should've seen Kairi! She was so pissed! I don't think Cho can swim."

"HA! I found it you guys, here you go Sora, I knew I stashed a few somewhere!" I handed him the little green bottle, he took of the cap and swallowed the contents in one gulp. Then he tossed the bottle on a pile of clothes I neglected.

"By the way, you should leave; Kairi's having that stupid sleepover soon, I got to get ready."

"I'm not going Riku mon, nor is Tidus."

Sora sighed, "I can't believe you're ditching us like that dudes!"

"Well, it's either blitz-ball, or girly sleepover, weigh the options!"

"Yah mon! Maybe you can ditch too!"

We shook our heads, "Kairi's going to kill us if we don't go. That and Riku wouldn't want to leave Cho all alone with us…"

I smacked my forehead, "I get it dumbass."

_After chasing them out and packing my stuff I walked down to the mayor's house, being the last one to arrive. _

"What's up?" I asked as I put my gym bag next to Cho (who sat there staring off into space), I knelt down and waved my hand up and down until she flinched and shrunk back against the couch.

"Sora and Kairi are in the other room."

I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned back casually so we were sitting side-by-side.

"I actually wanted to see how you were doing, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I laughed and nudged her, "You suck at playing dumb, so don't even try it, leave it for the people who aren't pretending."

She flushed and hid behind her knees; I reached out and stroked the side of her hair, "How are you? Kairi seemed pretty worried, can't you swim?"

She shook her head, "Mom didn't want any risk of me getting hurt, seeing as I'm a hemophiliac…"

She let out an 'eep' and got up and ran out.

Hemophilia, so Cho's a bleeder, "I had no idea." I whispered.

"Hey Riku, what are you doing there alone?"

I smirked and got up, "Your mom said you were upstairs, but I had no idea where. So I just sat and waited for you to come to me."

"Well come on then, other people are coming, but you guys are the only ones sleeping over."

I left my bag there, then walked into the game room.

"Jeez Kai, what're we celebrating? I know (and hate) most of the people in the room!"

She looked at me strangely, "Umm, we're celebrating the last 2 days of summer, remember what they said at registration?"

Wait, SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO DAYS?

"Not fair huh? By the way, have you seen Cho? I think she's hiding from all the people she doesn't know."

I smirked, "I was talking to her earlier, but she ran out after accidentally admitting she has hemophilia, why?"

Kairi looked at me, shocked. I continued, "So technically Cho ISN'T seductive, but you just wanted me to stay away from her in order to protect her, correct?"

"Well, look, I had to…"

I held up my hand, "It's fine, I understand completely, anyway, you go look for Cho and I'll stay here and try not to kill anyone, I think she went into an upstairs room."

She turned around and left, I strolled across the room and got a soda from the mini-fridge, leaning against the counter casually, sipping the cola and trying hard to ignore Kairi's swooning 'girlfriends' or whatnot.

Sora was over talking to one of the people I hated to the extreme, so scratch the idea of talking to him, Wakka and Tidus ditched so that's out, no way in hell am I going to hover around Kairi for an hour, so I guess I'll hang out alone.

Not in an emo way of course, because Riku is not emo, Riku is sexy, kickass, and a lady killer who needs to stop thinking in the third person.

"Hello emo."

DAMMIT, okay, no killing, no killing, no pulling out my keyblade and smashing him into a bloody pulp…

"Aww, what's the matter, out of friends?"

I glared over at the asshole that interrupted my pep talk.

"It really is pathetic that somebody who's 'soooo sexy' doesn't even have a girlfriend, much less more than 2 friends…"

"Oh, there you are, you really didn't have to wait for me like that Riku, you could've hung out with your friends, ya'know?"

I looked up (or down) at Cho; she gave me tiny wink behind her hair. I nodded, getting the message.

I patted her on the head, "Hey, it's no problem, besides, I have all the drinks to myself anyway."

I looked back at what's-his-face, "You were saying?"

He mumbled something that sounded like 'never mind' and walked off. I turned to Cho and gave her a smile, "Thanks."

"Are we even now? You saved my life and I kept you from getting in a fight."

I shook my head, "Not just yet, I'm afraid that was a large deed, that saving your life, but tell you what, if you hang out with me for the remainder of the party, we'll call it even, how about it?"

She nodded, obviously relieved, "Better than meeting new people and having to sit through fashion tips."

My eyebrows furrowed at her jersey-style shirt (it was grey with red sleeves), baggy blue jeans, and red flip-flops, "What's wrong with what you're wearing? You look cool."

She shrugged, "I guess it's too different from those sluttish outfits."

I chuckled, "Thank god, you know how to insult someone; I was beginning to think you were Mormon or something."

"What's wrong with being Mormon?"

"Nothing, I was kidding, should I hold up 2 fingers when I crack a joke?"

She giggled, "It would help."

She opened the mini-fridge so I looked around, Kairi and Sora kept stealing glances at me, so I gave them a little wave, and some of the sluts began looking at me funny too (but Sora and Kairi stopped).

They headed over and I mentally braced myself.

"Hey Riku." One of them purred in a way they must've thought seductive, why on earth did Kairi invite these creatures?

Cho closed the fridge door, holding a club soda, "Sorry about that, Kairi promised she'd put one in but it was way back…ompfh!" Her head made a sickening 'thud' as it hit the cupboard; I turned back to the sluts, not even bothering to conceal my anger.

"Nobody cares weirdo, get a life. Anyway Riku, why don't you come and hang out with us? We're more popular than that _thing._" One of them hissed.

"Okay, this is the second time I've been bugged today, do I have a sign on my back that says 'hi my name is Riku please piss me off and shove my friend against a wall'?"

She started commenting on my looks when I noticed Cho was gone again, darn!

As she began talking about herself I crept off in search of my friend, of course I had no idea where to look.

I walked upstairs, hoping I'd find her crying or something (I'll win both ways, I'll find her and cheer her up, yay!), unfortunately I had no idea where anything was and found myself helplessly lost.

No! Riku is not lost! Riku doesn't get lost, he just, sometimes oesn't know where he is and starts giving himself annoying little pep-talks in third person!

My ears perked up at the sound of an opening box, then a running faucet, and a sharp intake of breath.

I got to the door right as the water stopped.

"Cho?" I knocked three times, "I know you're in there, remember, you promised?"

Her door opened slowly and Cho walked out, applying a bandage to her arm.

"Sorry, I guess it was my fault you got cut."

She shrugged and closed the door, "The only thing I can think of you doing wrong is being attractive, and that's not your liability, so there's no reason to be worried."

"Geez, you could be a public speaker on television or something!"

She giggled, and I noticed we were back in the room, Kairi and Sora looking at us with concerned expressions, I gave them a little 'ok' sign.

Cho walked over and grabbed another club soda and opened it.

"Well, fifteen minutes down, one hundred and five left to go."

I laughed, "Not only is she pretty, but good at math too, who knew?" I teased, then held up 2 fingers…

_…Cho's going to our school too! Well dur, I mean, there's really no point in addressing that seeing as SHE LIVES WITH KAIRI! But anyway, hanging out with her wasn't that bad (psh, more like not bad at all), soon the party ended and I kept my promise to Kairi (who seemed pissed at me for some stupid reason)… _

_I wonder, why? _

**School equals less time to write (bleh), anyway, this was a little less jokey-jokey, we can't have ourselves not being serious at all, can we? **

**By the way nothing in this story has anything against hemophiliacs or Mormons, so if I've offended you in any way I'm sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3, Satan, Thy Name Is Also Mr D

_Is there another word for "synonym"? _

**Chapter 3, Satan, Thy Name Is Also Mr. Daniels **

_After a nice breakfast of pancakes and then going home I decided to perform some detective work… _

I sighed and chewed on the end of my pencil, trying to think of possible reasons Kairi wants me to stay away from Cho.

I can only think of reasons why she'd want me date Cho.

I got up and put my yellow shirt on over my tank top; I really don't want to get raped by fangirls, not today thank you very much.

"Hey MOM, I'm going out for a while!" I called.

"No you're not! We still have to get your school stuff!"

Shit, rub it in why don't you? "Okay then Mom, I'll leave AFTERWARDS."

She walked into the hall, dressed in a shirt and jean, pocketing her wallet.

"You forgot about school tomorrow, didn't you?"

I grinned sheepishly, "A little bit."

"Whatever, let's go, and before you ask, no we are NOT taking your car, nor are you driving."

"Weak…"

_Four hours and boatloads of school crap later I managed to leave the house and begin snooping… _

I found Cho at a nearby book store/café reading The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide and drinking something that was labeled 'H.C.' (it appeared to be very good because she got a large one and couldn't stop drinking it), she also nibbled on a…cookie…

I strolled up and sat across from her, "_Give Riku your cookie._" I said in a hypnotic voice.

"Hello Riku, what's up?" She answered, not even looking up from her book (was learning about being a hitchhiker really THAT interesting?).

"_Give Riku your cookie._"

She giggled and put down her book, "I happen to like my cookie!"

"_Give Riku your cookie._"

She sighed and broke off a piece, handed it to me, and closed her book.

"_Give Riku your drink._" I mumbled with my mouth full of heavenly cookie.

She smiled and handed me the drink, "Only a sip, I really like hot chocolate."

I took a mouthful and handed it back, "I thought you liked strawberry ice-cream."

"I do, but I like other things too."

I took another gulp, "Like what?"

She took the drink back, "This book is pretty funny, by the way, it's not one of those stupid guides, it's actually a series. I also enjoy the beach, drawing, not so much singing, it's fun, but not that time consuming, movies, violent ones, and English class."

I gagged, "I can't believe you just said that, P.E. is the best class ever!"

She shook her head, "P.E. is a pathetic excuse for a class, in English you can read instead of paying attention and you don't get yelled at."

"I think you're saying that because you suck at P.E."

She gasped playfully, "I'm wounded, do you really think I'm not athletic?"

"_Give Riku your cookie._"

She shook her head and pointed to the empty napkin, "I ate it while you worshiped the useless class." She stood up and picked up her book.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She smiled down at me, "I have to go, I promised I'd meet Kairi after lunch, she was on a date with Sora and she was supposed to show me around, but I already knew where everything was so I told her I'd meet her later."

She gave me a little wave and threw away her trash on the way out. I counted to ten and followed her.

_…thank god they didn't catch me, who knew Kairi was so, strange…? _

"What took you so long?" Kairi had her hands on her hips, Cho walked up to her.

"Sorry, I ate at the bookshop and Riku joined me, so we hung out a little."

Kairi crossed her arms, "Would you stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Acting all innocent, you know what you doing?"

I peered around from another angle; it really is embarrassing to resort to hiding behind a tree while spying on two girls, ya'know?

"You're screwing this up, okay? Get it into your head, stay away from Riku. I'd hate to seem bitchy but you're dangerous, and I don't want to see you beat yourself up if anything happens to him!"

Cho sighed, "I'm not going to bother, its Riku's decision on who he wants to hang out with, besides, we're just friends, and I'm too creepy to be crushed on."

Kairi shook her head, "no you're not." She walked off with Cho following her dejectedly.

_…soon afterwards I found myself beating Sora and Tidus with Wakka (at blitz-ball, I wouldn't beat up Tidus, he's too short) and I headed home to work more on the list. _

_Cho dangerous…How so? _

_Entry Numero Tres _

_Umm…what's the Spanish word for '4'…? _

"RIKU WAKE YOUR BUTT UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

I groaned and rolled off my bed (I swear I meant to do that!), then picked myself up.

"I'm serious, I have child services on my speed dial, and I still have my cell phone." I grumbled as I sat down and began eating my pop-tarts (YAY POP-TARTS!).

"Love ya too sweetie! Anyway, I'm off to work, don't be late for school or Fluffy-kin's spending the night with you!" She kissed my cheek and headed out the door.

"Oh, hang on; I forgot to bring in the paper!" I fell over as said object hit my head.

"NO!!! MY POP-TART! WHY GOD, WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?" I cried as said happiness fell to the ground and Satan (cough-cough-I-mean-Fluffy-cough-cough) began to feast on my breakfast.

"I also have the taxidermist on speed dial you little CREEP!" I lunged at the Persian, only to find myself hitting the wall immediately afterwards.

_…after I got ready (thank god for Tylenol) I walked outside (much to my dishonor) and headed to school… _

"Hey Riku…holy crap you look like shit." Sora trailed off, then sighed mockingly, "Did Fluffy-wuffy-kins attack poor Wiku?"

I held up my hand, "I have five good reasons as to why you should stop, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5!" I waved my clenched fist in his face, he backed off.

"Hey guys, oh my god Riku, what HAPPENED?" Kairi ran over, dragging Cho, who seemed equally shocked at my appearance.

"Nothing, stop worrying, it's irritating!" I snapped, and then turned away in the pissy-est way I could muster.

"Hey Riku, can you give me a hand? I have no idea where the hell I'm supposed to go in four minutes."

I took the piece of paper from her hands and held it above her head. I smirked as she attempted to get it back.

"Hey, the least you can do is let me SEE my own schedule!"

"Nope, oh hey, we have the same first period, okay, I'll walk you there, then I'll show you where the other 2 classes are, you have ten minutes between each period anyway."

She crossed her arms and pouted cutely, "Give it back Riku!"

I snickered, "Oh, you have P.E. with me, but when's English? Oh wait, you have it tomorrow, poor Cho…"

"Help me, I think he's enjoying this too much."

"Sorry, but you'll need to find someone taller than him, and frankly, we're lacking in that department, isn't that right Kairi…?"

_…It's kinda shocking when you actually see (as in casually glace while holding her schedule over her head) the girl of your dreams in a high school uniform, as ashamed as I am to admit it, I still can't believe I didn't start drooling… _

'DING-DING-DING' Cho flinched as the bell clanged; I chortled again and returned her stupid piece of purple paper.

We walked down over to the field, Cho obliviously ignoring the hoots and wolf-whistles. I shook my head and covered my eyes.

"Are you okay Riku? Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"No, it's not that, it's how much of an idiot you are."

I removed my hands to see her confused expression, and I immediately held up two fingers, she nodded and looked forward.

When we got to the PE area I gazed over Cho's head, 'casually' letting my hair tumble onto her shoulder.

"What're you doing…?"

"Mr. Daniels, oh boy, THAT'S original." I commented, Cho giggled softly, then pointed to where it said 'P.E. 2'.

"What does that mean?"

I straightened up, "it means right here, now find the flimsy board that says the idiotic name on it."

"Right there, now what?"

I pushed her over to the set of numbers, "You go and stand on those numbers, idiot."

The young man (who most females would find attractive) looked up and shook his dark hair off of his dark sunglasses.

"Oh, are you 2 dating?"

Cho blushed and began shaking her head, and my eyes narrowed.

"We are if you're single."

Cho looked up and I held up 2 fingers. The teacher chuckled, and took off his glasses, exposing striking (apparently) blue eyes.

"Oh, you must be Riku Takashi, you won't believe the stories I've heard about you."

"And you must be a new teacher; you're the only one who didn't recognize me immediately. Funny, I thought they had my 'wanted' poster in the teacher's lounge, well, you learn something everyday I guess!"

Daniels (he deserves no prefix) gave me a funny look (which is really the only look teachers EVER give me, that and one of annoyance) and asked Cho to help him move the board to another area.

I reacted before Cho did anything, I walked over and picked up the board with one arm (I love being tall and strong) the teacher held onto the other end and walked over to another area.

"Amazing, THE Riku is jealous of his PE teacher, wait until they find out about this at the teachers lounge."

I rolled my eyes, "Puh-leeze, the only thing I'm jealous of is your stupidity, ignorance is bliss you know, and apparently so is unemployment, and now would you please stop flirting with my friend?"

He smirked and put down the board. "Well Riku, I look forward to an interesting year."

I gave him a dry smile, "likewise."

_…I have no idea how I'll be able to last three hours in the same class with that dumbass… _

"Hey Riku, is it true you got in a fight with your PE teacher?" Sora asked me as we walked home together.

We stopped in front of the ice-cream parlor, I pushed open the door (I didn't steal from my mom's purse for nothing you know!), "Boys treat girls again."

I ignored Cho's protests and pulled her over to the counter, Sora and Kairi followed us, happily holding hands.

"I'll have chocolate." I began.

"I'd like a vanilla please." Kairi continued.

"I'll have cookie dough, cause everyone KNOWS it beats all." Sora joked.

We all glanced over at Cho (who was still holding my hand); she looked up, "Raspberry, if you don't…"

"He doesn't." We all interrupted.

Once we got our cones Sora and I put equal amounts of money on the counter, Cho and Kai threw some change into the tip jar, and we went on our merry way.

I held Cho's hand like Sora and Kairi held each other's and we began to make small talk.

"So anyway, you never answered my question, is it true you got in a fight with your PE teacher?"

I shrugged, "I couldn't stand his foolhardiness, it gave me a migraine."

"He didn't really, although he seemed really irate at him for some reason, when I asked him he called me an idiot."

"Okay, the PE teacher flirted with you, and you failed to realize it, so therefore Riku came to your rescue by getting pissed, thank you Cho, you set us straight with your lack of awareness."

"Kairi, if I punched your boyfriend, how long would you hate me?"

We all laughed at that comment, then split up, but it did take a while, seeing as Sora and Kairi felt like it was necessary to make out at that moment.

Cho and I turned away, "I always choose to give them privacy when they get in that mood." I explained, she nodded in agreement, and knelt down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"There, now you can't feel left out." I gave her a wink, and then pulled Sora out of his 'session' (cough-cough) and down our street.

After a few minutes of silence Sora finally spoke.

"Why in such a hurry?"

I shrugged, "It was getting awkward, I was cold, I wanted to go home, I have homework seeing as my teachers are assholes, oh, and I kissed Cho and found myself wanting to get fifteen-billion miles away from there, take your pick."

Sora sniggered, "you lady killer you, I can't believe you did that to Kai's cousin!"

"She's adopted, remember? So technically they're just pretty good friends."

"Still, if we all get married…"

I clapped my hands over my ears, "Oh god, please spare me the 'in the future' speech, that is SO the last thing I want to hear right now!"

I waved goodbye as I crossed the street and headed into my house, to find myself greeted by none other than…

"OW! THAT HURT YOU LITTLE FREAK OF NATURE!"

_Hell, my first day could've been worse (cough-cough-NOT-cough-cough); I hope Cho doesn't smash my face inward when we return…

* * *

_

**Sorry about the delay peoples! And can you believe I didn't notice the title was spelled wrong? I'm such an idiot too!**


	4. Chapter 4, Goodishly Bad Day

_Only the truest of ninjas make unnecessary noises whenever they hit things! _

**Chapter 4, Goodishly Bad Day**

_Entry Numero Qua…4 _

_Okay, is it SERIOUSLY that bad I don't know the Spanish word for '4'…? _

I cried out in surprise as the evil cold water assaulted me. Oh, and it doesn't help if you kick the wall in an attempt to make the pipes heat up faster.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-I'm going to destroy you-ow-ow-ow-OW!" I threw in some cusses as I hopped around the shower.

I really don't think this is going to be a good day.

I screamed again as the stream rapidly heated up, "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

_…after my 'trouble' with the shower I headed downstairs to feast on some rice… _

I stuffed my face while Fluffy watched me from afar; I slowly pulled my aerosol deodorant from my shirt pocket. Oh man, if that sucker tries to pull a fast one, I'll be ready!

Mom casually strolled into the room, wearing a lavender top, gray jacket, matching skirt, and interesting shoes.

Oh, and did I mention she actually wore makeup? That AND she put on perfume. Me senses a rat.

"Morning Mother-Dearest, may I ask why you look so fan-tabulous today?"

She pulled her blond hair back into a neat ponytail, "I have another job interview, if I get this job we can move out of this apartment."

I shrugged and took a sip of coffee (the real test about how sleepy you are, can you taste how bad it is?), "I really don't mind living here, it's close to Sora's house."

"Warm water every morning…"

"…but I'm totally for change of scene, what about you Mom, isn't that a fan-TABULOUS idea?"

That proved too much for my mom, she burst into tears and started hugging me.

"Oh Riku, why did you turn out gay, was I really THAT horrible a parent?"

I pushed her off of me, "I'm not gay you homophobic!"

"Straight men don't use the word 'fan-tabulous'."

I rolled my eyes, "I really enjoy the reactions you have, ya'know, the crying and stuff, it's entertaining on my part!"

She sighed pitifully and took another sip of coffee. I did the same thing in a perfect imitation.

"Ya'know, it WOULD be okay if you were gay, I'm not really a homophobic, just so you know…"

I took another sip of coffee (I'm beginning to wake up seeing as I taste it), "if it means so much to you I actually AM straight, but I'm screwed because I accidentally kissed the girl I like, on the cheek mind you, but she's really timid and stuff, so she probably doesn't like me anymore."

Mom squealed and covered her mouth, "OMIGOSH! You just opened up to me! Oh my gosh, that means we're finally connecting!"

I rolled my eyes, "I like to give you some credit sometimes."

She 'yay'ed and went upon her merry way, and I felt blood drip down my leg, I looked down to see the spawn of Satan with his claws half-way through my leg. I smiled and pulled out the deodorant and sprayed at him.

Aerosol deodorant plus open wound equals more pain than imaginable.

_…I headed over to school after freaking out Sora (who happened to be waiting for me outside) with my howls of pain, to my surprise Cho didn't hate me, but she didn't mention anything from yesterday, she managed to stay away from that subject… _

"Hey Riku, can you walk me to therapy later, Kairi and Sora are going out and Mom's insane about somebody walking with me to therapy."

I looked up from the schedules, Cho and I had English and Math together. "Yeah sure, so your Mom walked you to therapy where you used to live?"

She put a hand on my shoulder and attempted to peer at the papers, I passed them to her (she was WAY to short). "No, my brother did, but same difference, he was so much like Mom anyway."

Realization hit me four seconds later, "whoa, YOU have a BROTHER?"

She nodded as she looked from paper to paper, "HA! We have English, and where's your 'precious' sad excuse for a class, oh yeah, we had it YESTERDAY, and you got in a fight with the TEACHER!"

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, why do you have…?"

"Hemophilia, remember, Mom didn't want me doing anything active cause Dad died of internal bleeding when he got a bruise at the gym, so she wants me to stay as inactive as possible, so I go to physical therapy. Did I answer the right question?"

"No, I was going to ask why you have a different color paper; you have a gay shade of purple while mine's an even gayer shade of yellow, look at the difference!"

She smirked and hit me on the side, I mumbled a little 'ow' (it didn't hurt THAT bad, shut up!).

'DING-DING-DING!' Cho jumped again as the bell rang, and shut her locker. I laughed and grabbed her elbow, pulling her in the general direction of English.

"I didn't know you were so excited about English, I thought you hated it!" she said over the students, I shook my head and let go.

"You misunderstand; I hate this class so much I want to get it over with as fast as possible."

She slipped her hand into mine and flashed me a cute smile, "okay, let's go then!"

_…maybe the language arts aren't so bad after all… _

I sat down next to her and put my lunch tray down next to her lunch bag.

"Hooray, slightly edible pizza!" I cheered sarcastically; Kairi and Sora walked hand in hand and sat across from us.

"Hi Cho, Riku, what's new, did Riku get in a fight with the teacher again?"

I put my head down, "I didn't get in a fight with the teacher yesterday; I only threatened him a little bit."

I glanced up to see everyone around me (at our table of course) trying hard not to laugh, I nudged the bleeder.

"Traitor, I thought you were on my side!"

She looked down at me, and burst in a fit of giggles, "I can't help it; you're so funny!"

I shrugged and took a bite of pizza (at least they ordered in, I hope) Cho started on a salad.

Sora and Kairi got up 'to get a soda'. I snickered, "I just know they're behind a tree somewhere making out."

I froze as I felt Cho's warm lips press against my cheek, "so you don't feel jealous."

I chewed my pizza and watched her pull out an apple. She started smiling, "you look so weird, but seriously stop looking at me like that!"

I swallowed and blinked innocently, "like what?"

She shook her head, "nevermind, just pretend I never said anything."

She finished off half the apple and put it on the almost empty bag; she pulled out a cookie and unwrapped it.

I leaned close and whispered in her ear.

_"Give Riku your cookie…" _

She chuckled, "oh man, not that again."

_"Give Riku your cookie…" _

She broke off a piece and turned to pass it to me. I guess she wasn't expecting me to smother her lips with mine.

She leaned back slightly, and I just leaned forward, sliding my hands around her waist. She hesitantly kissed back, and I could hear the groans coming from the stupid fangirls.

I pulled away and took my half, "thanks, by the way, what time should I get you for therapy?"

She smiled and shook her head, "actually, I have to head over there after school, and today's session's only an hour."

I stuffed the cookie into my mouth as she finished off the apple, "Well that's good; maybe we can see a movie after, ne?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what they are playing."

I messed up her hair, tousling it all over the place, "that's not a problem; you just wait and see when you get there!"

She shrugged again "I don't know…"

"I'll have you back home by 4, at the latest."

She shook her head, "crap, I can't, I need to be home by 3, or else Kairi will go insane!"

"What'll I do?" we looked up at said couple, I took another bite of pizza.

"Simple, go insane if I take Cho to see a movie after her therapy and keep her until 4."

Sora cocked his head, "and you would take Cho out to a movie…because why?"

Cho rested her head in her hands, I grinned with mischief.

"Nothing big, I just 'kinda' made out with her while you were out 'getting a soda'."

"We did NOT make out; you just caught me off guard." Said person grumbled from behind her fingers, the couple sighed and sat down; Cho peeked out and flashed Kairi a look. The princess of god-knows-what mouthed something that looked like 'its ok', but it could've been something about me being gay.

"Hey, not everyone here is telekinetic, mind telling me why you're acting strange?"

Kairi suddenly became a little beam of sunshine, "I was just letting her know that you can take her to the movies later, just be back by 5! Oh, and don't worry, I'll tell Mom where you are, okay?"

She didn't say that, but she might've gotten away with it if it didn't surprise Cho so much…

"WHAT?" I laughed as the usually quiet person exploded. She shrunk into her seat and planted a little kiss on her head.

'DNG-DING-DING' she flinched again and we all began making fun of her…

_…do you have ANY idea how boring school is when you have a date right afterwards…? _

I enjoyed our little game (although I doubt Cho did), here's how it went. I put my arm around her shoulder, then as she concentrated on shrugging it off I'd keep it on, so when she pulled it off she'd turn accidentally, then I'd kiss her, temporarily immobilizing her, and then I'd put my arm around her again.

"Please stop doing that." She whispered behind her hair (she let it down to protect herself from me, she only unintentionally made herself look even sexier), I brushed the black curtain out of her face.

"So, how was therapy?"

She shrugged, "I just ran for 25 minutes and they gave me a check-up, nothing big."

I brushed my lips against hers gently, "stop it" I commanded.

"Stop what; you're the one who keeps kissing me randomly!"

"You're too cute, seriously, stop it!"

I kissed her again, holding two fingers up. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Riku is the bomb, he's so awesome that he no longer thinks in third…damn.

She pulled away WAY too soon. "If we want to get to the movie in time, we've better skedaddle."

I groaned and leaned in for another kiss; she dodged me and pulled me in the general direction of the theater…

_The movie sucked to the extreme, but it got out at 4, so we went to park… _

I pressed her against the tree, ignoring the sudden rise in temperature as I kissed her frantically.

She pushed on me lightly, "Riku, we shouldn't be doing this…"

I planted my mouth over hers again, she pushed me away again and I growled in disappointment.

"No seriously Riku, just humor me!"

I sighed and leaned in, "explain it then."

She took a deep breath and I began trailing kissing on her neck, by then it was so hot I was beginning to sweat.

I stopped as she gasped, "Riku, you're sweating!"

I returned to her lips, "sooo….?"

She slipped out of my grasp, "I knew that was a bad idea!"

It got noticeably colder as Cho broke into a run out of the park, I sprinted after her.

"Cho, wait up!" She kept running, sheesh, she wasn't kidding when she said she was a good runner, or maybe she's on a sugar high.

"Dammit Cho, just tell me what happened, did I do something wrong?"

I was faster, and we both knew it, that's probably why she hopped a fence; I stopped and looked around, letting loose a sailor-worthy stream of extremities, trying to find a way around. I ran in the way I was originally heading.

After a few minutes I found myself completely lost. I walked home, pissed as HELL.

I slammed the door as hard as I could and stomped into the kitchen where my Mom lay with a box of tissues.

My mood softened a little as I collapsed in the chair next to her.

"Tell you what, let's go fish out the chocolate ice-cream, a few blankets, and go watch TV while complaining about our days, how about it?" I asked quietly, she nodded and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"You have lip-gloss on…"

_Turns out Mom isn't getting the job she wanted, the boss made that perfectly clear… _

"And she just ran off, like that?" Mom asked, handing me the carton, I took a huge spoonful.

"This is fun, maybe we should both take off tomorrow, and just hang out. I mean, we haven't done this since Dad left!" I commented as a sudden news bulletin interrupted our favorite show.

"Aww…come on!" Mom complained as she threw the left over spoon at the TV, I threw back my head and laughed.

_"Recent reports have just stated that two local girls, Cho Hensley and Kairi Mueller have been kidnapped from their rooms at the mayor's house…" _

I didn't stay to hear the rest; I just sprang up and ran out the door, stopping only to pull on my shoes and to grab my jacket and something lying by it.

"Riku…" I slammed the door, not even bothering to hear the rest of my Mom's speech. I stopped once I went down the stairs, pulling on my jacket and waiting for…

"SORA, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Said boy jogged up to me, "she's pissed" I observed, Sora shrugged.

"My loss, let's get out of here." He was about to start running when I grabbed his shoulder.

"If we run, they're going to catch up to us in four seconds."

Sora crossed his arms, "well, if you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it!"

I uncurled my fist, exposing the keys to my mom's BMW. Sora smirked and ran over to where it was parked.

I unlocked my door, slid in and unlocked Sora's too. After we buckled up I pulled out.

I put the petal to the medal and we were out of there in an instant.

The ride was pretty quiet until I had slowed down to where the cop was usually on duty.

"I'm so grounded, for, like, ever." I began, Sora nodded.

"That's why they invented cell phones."

I smoothly turned into the cul-de-sac, as usual we both tensed, living in shitty apartments it's only natural to react this way when you enter the neighborhood of rich peoples.

I parked across the house with billions of people swarming around it; we hopped out in time to see a light blue hybrid turn the corner.

"Shit, that's my mom's car, scatter dude, I'll meet you inside!" We scampered from the wrath of our mothers and split up in the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon me, thank you, sorry, didn't mean for anything bad to happen, please don't take my picture, out of my way please!" I found myself using every excuse in the book while getting low and swimming through the horde.

I finally got to the police tape, I hopped over it in an instant, and Sora did the same.

"This is a crime scene; you have no right to be…hey!" I shoved the cop out of the way and we headed up to the clump of people that contained a crying Mrs. Mueller and some people I didn't recognize."

"Is it true?" we chorused as we got in earshot, I pushed off the officer who was attempting to tackle me. I can't believe we rely on these people to protect us!

A tall (taller than me, but only by a little bit) boy with messy black hair stood in front of me, "who the hell are you guys!"

I crossed my arms, trying to be equally badass while keeping the task-force-idiot off of me.

"Cho's boyfriend, Riku, and that's Kairi's boyfriend, Sora who the fuck are you?"

The boy's eyes narrowed, "Cho's brother, Shishi."

_Oh…shit… _

**What kind of teacher gives children HOMEWORK on a FOUR-DAY-WEEKEND! **

**I hate school so much it hurts! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5, Are We There Yet?

_Intelligence is contagious, stupidity is merely popular._

**Chapter 5, Are We There Yet? **

_Entry Number 5 _

_Great, I'm so grounded I'm not even allowed to go to school! _

_I love you Mom, you have no idea what you've done for me. _

I held the ice-pack to my swollen eye, Sora sat next to me, together we listened to our mothers tag-team chew us out.

"…not only did you run off jus because of some stupid news bulletin, but Riku managed to get himself punched in the face by…some IDIOT!"

Wow, Sora's old lady is really steamed; I wonder what we…oh yeah.

"Riku, I was wondering, JUST out of curiosity, who WAS this mysterious man who blackened your eye?"

I sighed, "Cho's brother, and I introduced myself as her boyfriend, why the sudden curiosity?"

"You serious?" I nodded.

My mom excused herself and went into the kitchen. Moments later we heard loud laughing coming from her general direction.

I leaped to my feet, only to be pushed back by Mrs. Ito. "Stop laughing at my misfortune Mom, it's not nice!"

She went back into the room, wiping tears from her eyes, the mood switching back to serious faster than a pin dropping.

"Boys, I understand that those girls are incredibly important to you, but that gives you no right to just up and LEAVE at the first sight of trouble. Your keyblade days are over; things are going to happen that you can't change. Besides, it might've been the fact they were so close to you that Kai and Cho were kidnapped, so somebody might have some sort of score to settle with you, you could've gotten killed!"

Mom picked up her keys and Sora gave his a hug, motioning for me to do the same.

"Now you guys stay here, no leaving the house, for ANYTHING, okay?" We nodded, crossing our fingers behind their backs.

They left; we just stood there staring at each other until the noises of cars were gone.

We both melted down at the same time.

"Aw SHIT!"

_We did the only two things we could do, and those were packing our old quest stuff and formulating a plan… _

"Okay, somebody's going to have to sneak into their house to look for clues, let's see, somebody who secretly wears contacts and tries to hide it from his best friend, has hair that totally makes him look like a girl, one who can harness dark…"

"FINE, I'LL DO IT!"

_'Ding dong'_ I got up to open the door, finding a fuming Shishi.

"Are you Riku?" he asked in a dangerously cool voice, I nodded my head slowly.

I fell to the ground as his fist connected with my stomach; he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at my head.

"Violence is never the answer…" I commented weakly, but his foot connected to my side cut me off. He grabbed my collar and pulled me up a little.

"You have one week to get my sister and cousin back, or else you'll find yourself cremated, ALIVE!" He threw me to the ground and handed a piece of paper to Sora.

"Hey, that one's for you. When you find Cho, can you tell her something…?"

Sora nodded, obviously surprised at his mellow-ness, Shishi leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

Sora nodded again, "I can do that, no prob-lame-o dude!" They shook hands and he turned around and left the apartment.

I groaned, sat up, and pushed the door closed. "How the fuck did that psycho know where I live…?"

Satan calmly walked up and rubbed against Sora's legs, purring loudly. I glared up at his face.

"They haven't even INVENTED a word that can describe how much I hate you right now!"

Sora picked up Fluffy, asking me one of the stupidest questions in history of stupid questions.

"More than your PE teacher…?"

_…I didn't actually think about opening the piece of paper until after I felt less like throwing up (which I only did twice)… _

**_'If you're reading this, then I must've succeeded in this phase of my evil plan.' _**

Great, I'm up against ANOTHER evil bastard, I'm so screwed…

**_'Don't worry, your precious friends will be pretty okay in my care, if you come in time, cause everyday you spend slacking off and not being here, it gets worse for them.' _**

"Who the hell did we piss off THIS time, and why didn't he wait in line?"

**_'You're probably making fun of me, but I would suggest you stop. By the way, the hemophilia you 'suck-face' with, how long do you think she can last with a paper cut before she bleeds to death?' _**

That evil son of a BITCH!

Wait, I looked back at the note, and flipped it over.

"This guy is seriously bored or something, he's sending us on a scavenger hunt!"

The clue (some letters were on my page, some on Sora's) read, 'the second journey; start there and go to study; by the computer.'

I passed the note to Sora, "it's a haiku, 5-7-5, get it?"

He nodded, "the second journey, start there: TwilightTown! Go to study, THE STUDY IN THE MANSION! By the computer, THE COMPUTER THAT ROXAS DESTROYED! Oh, he's probably doing this to stall and make us worry about Kairi and Cho!" 

I rolled my eyes, "congrats, you've just solved the universe's easiest puzzle, WITHOUT help!" I clapped sarcastically.

"Hey, how did they know we were really serious with the girls?"

I sighed, "Well, you weren't very quiet about your relationship, and I DID make out with Cho at a public park. Do the math numbskull!"

"…but there's no math involved…"

I shook my head, "nevermind, I'm going to grab something to eat, and then we should jack some money from Madre's purse."

Sora 'mmhmm'ed without looking up from the apology note he was writing. I walked into the other room and grabbed a banana.

As I threw the peel away I noticed a small piece of paper with my name on it.

I opened it; the writing belonged to mother dearest. Two hundred dollar bills fell out; I picked them up and put them in my pocket, going back to the note.

_'Dear Riku: knowing you, I'll find myself coming home to an empty house tonight. Here's some money, and grab as much food as necessary, I'm getting a raise anyway so I'll just go shopping or something. But when you do go, please take the journal with you, or else you'll find yourself cremated alive. _

_Love, Madre (have a fan-TABULOUS time)' _

I flipped over the note, scribbling a quick 'thanks/I love you/jazz that won't get me grounded' note and taped it to the fridge.

Wait, did she say 'CREMATED ALIVE'? I checked the note again, confirming my saddest fears.

"Why does everyone threaten to do that?"

_After stealing food and packing the journal we headed out to the hidden gummi ship… _

"What did Shishi tell you?"

Sora smiled softly, "I can't tell you, it was a private message to Cho."

"That means that I'm going to have the urge to kill someone after hearing it, right?"

"Yep!"

I pressed a few buttons on the dashboard, thank you for modeling cars off of this, or modeling this off of a car?

"I wanna go through the gummi route!"

"No Sora, we don't have time, my girlfriend's a bleeder so we REALLY need to hurry!"

Sora gasped, "I can't believe you're cheating on Cho with a hemophiliac!"

"CHO'S THE HEMOPHILIAC, stupid."

"Cho's a hemophiliac?"

I sighed quite loudly; Riku is NOT going to kill him. Nope. Instead he's going to be all cool and not think in third person…and now he hates himself for thinking in third person, THANK YOU RIKU FOR BEING A DUMBASS!

"Are we there yet?"

_"No!" _

"Are we there yet?"

_"No!" _

"Are we there yet?"

_"No!" _

"Are we there yet?"

_"No!" _

"Are we there yet?"

_"No!" _

"Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

"……."

I sighed and closed my eyes, it would be at least 2 hours before we arrived, maybe I could catch some…

"How about now…?"

_…after knocking him out, taking a quick nap, and drawing a totally awesome picture of a duck (it WAS supposed to be a horse) we finally arrived at Twilight Town… _

"My head hurts!" Sora whined annoyingly, why do I hang out with him?

"So does mine, let's just try and get out of here before those damn kids come and…"

"Look Hayner, its Sora!" I turned around to find the one with black hair pointing at us. I narrowed my eyes, warning them to back off.

Yeah, like THAT was going to happen. The three walked up, totally shoved me out of the conversation, and began chatting about random shit like ice cream and other things that didn't involve my girlfriend.

Okay, this calls for drastic measures…

I randomly pointed to the entrance of the sandlot, "Holy…look, an angel just went into the sandlot, and she's giving away free bacon!" It worked in that one comic I read…

Hayner looked at me funny, "how desperate do you think we are?"

"Well, she was holding a sign that said 'Sea-Salt Ice Cream and Watermelon giveaway, but I really would prefer bacon from an angel, ya'know?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, come on and WORK!

"Dude, let's go!" The three ran off, I grabbed Sora before he could too and headed to the hole in the wall.

"But I want some!"

"I lied, the angel was giving away free beets, now let's get out before she finds out you wanted one." Lying is really quite easy when you do it to certain stupid people!

_…Once we finally made it to the mansion the gate was locked, so guess who had to climb over, and guess who ripped his pants… _

"I hate you Riku, so very, very much." Sora complained as he changed pants, I smiled inwardly, I can be so evil.

He stuffed the ripped material into his backpack and we headed to the library. After fighting 15 trillion heartless in 10 steps (god, hasn't Ansem ever heard of an EXTERMINATOR?) we finally managed to get in the room and lock the door behind us.

I also stuck a rug in the crack under the door so they couldn't throw those knifes at us (where the hell to they get KNIFES?). While Sora ran down the steps I dropped down and entered the room, Sora complaining about why I always took the easy way.

I rushed through room after room until we got to the stupid computer that kept sparking, on it a piece of paper was taped to it.

"The idiot hasn't heard of fire hazards…" without thinking I reached out to pick it up…

_…after getting horrible electrocuted and picking up the note to find it was only another clue I was pretty mad… _

"I HATE this!" I growled as I hit the panel again, it made another funny beeping noise.

"Maybe I should drive…"

"No!"

"But you ALWAYS drive!"

_…I insisted, and so did he. So we settled it maturely… _

I dodged another blow, swing my blade around and hitting him in the leg, he tripped and fell onto the panel, which made a series of beeps, along with a screeching noise.

"Oh shit…"

I didn't even get to finish before the ship began spinning out of control, Sora and I not even strapped in, tumbling all over like Mexican Jumping Beans.

I finally grabbed a chair, only to find the ground approaching faster than I expected….

_...ship crashes hurt, a lot… _

I found myself dragging into reality slowly, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I could feel the headache, and I could feel the warmth of a soft thing (a blanket maybe?), and a delicate hand stroking my cheek soothingly, making the pain leave.

"…so you say he got the worst of it?" I finally began to hear, slowly breaking out of the bog that was currently my mental state. The voices talking were comfortingly familiar.

After a few seconds all my systems were in check, I groaned pitifully and pried open my eyes.

Everything was dank and fuzzy, slowly things began focusing in on a beautiful face with icy eyes and jet black hair that dangled so close it tickled my nose.

"Cho…!" I quickly closed the distance between us and desperately kissed her. She kissed me softly, and then pushed me back into her lap.

"That creep said you crashed your ship, are you okay?"

I grunted and buried my face into her stomach, pulling the soft, red bathrobe closer to my cold body, I shivered a little.

Her fingers lingered behind my ear, quivering slightly. Rapidly my body got warmer again.

I slowly dozed off, feeling worse than that time I 'tried' some alcohol and woke up on the floor of my kitchen with cat pee on my favorite shirt and a very pissed mom standing over me.

_…although seriously, what are the chances of 'landing' on the same planet my girlfriend was being held captive on…? _

**Just so you know, the whole 'Kairi and Cho kidnapping' thing wasn't the main problem of the story, this is a collection of problems that belong to Riku. **

**R&R, peas!**


End file.
